


r/WritingPrompts: Frodo joins the Green Lantern Corps?

by AsterRoc



Series: r/WritingPrompts [3]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, cursing, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc
Summary: [WP] While out adventuring one day, Frodo Baggins finds a mysterious crash site where he finds a strange looking man who, with his dying breath, gives him the powers of the Green Lantern.





	r/WritingPrompts: Frodo joins the Green Lantern Corps?

**Author's Note:**

> This work was [originally posted on Reddit/WritingPrompts](https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/bwaoqg/wp_while_out_adventuring_one_day_frodo_baggins/epwcgqb/?context=3).

Frodo’s first thought is “Jesus fuck, not another ring.”

Frodo’s second thought is, “Okay, where’s the associated magician? We may not have Gandalf and Saruman anymore, and I’d really rather not have the ghost of Saruman show up anyway, but there’s got to be another one around here somewhere. And other colors too. Could have a name like Badalbalb the Green. Ragnarok the Brown. Smirnoff the Blue. Just some guide to help me on this quest.”

Frodo’s third thought is, “Well fuck it, there’s gotta be a closer volcano to throw this shit into than Mount Doom.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created as a 100-word drabble, but the AO3 word counter disagrees with the one I used when I created it - probably counting contractions differently.


End file.
